Elekid
|name='Elekid' |jname=(エレキッド Erekiddo) |ndex=239 |evofrom=None |evointo=Electabuzz |gen=Generation II |pronun= EL-uh-kid |hp=45 |atk=63 |def=37 |satk=65 |sdef=55 |spd=95 |total=360 |species=Electric Pokémon |type= |height=2'00'' |weight=51.8 lbs |ability=Static Vital Spirit (Dream World) |color='Yellow' |gender=25% ♀/ 75% ♂ }} Elekid (Japanese: エレキッド Erekiddo) is an -type Baby Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Appearance Elekid is mainly yellow with black stripes across its body and one lightning bolt shape on its stomach. Its forearms are large with three small claws at the ends and its legs are short and stubby. Elekid's most notable feature is the horns on its head, which appear as the two prongs on a spark plug. Because of the prongs, no Elekid toy was manufatured because people would worry litte children would possibly shock or injure theirselves by plugging it in. Special abilities Elekid have the ability Static, which allows for a 1/3 chance that an enemy will become paralyzed if it makes a physical attack. Elekid have the natural ability to produce electricity, which is the backing for most of its attacks. Etymology Elekid probably got its name from the word "Ele'ctric" and "'Kid". Evolution Elekid evolves into Electabuzz once it reaches level 30. Electabuzz evolves into Electivire via Trade while it holds Electirizer. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Breed Electabuzz |gsrarity=None |crystal=Breed Electabuzz |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Breed Electabuzz (FireRed only) |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 205, Valley Windworks (FireRed inserted) |dprarity=Dongle |platinum=Breed Electabuzz or Electivire |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Breed Electabuzz or Electivire |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=White Forest (White only) |bwrarity=Uncommon }} Pokédex entries | name=Elekid| gold=It rotates its arms to generate electricity, but it tires easily, so it charges up only a little bit. | silver=Even in the most vicious storm, this Pokémon plays happily if thunder rumbles in the sky. | crystal=It loves violent thunder. The space between its horns flickers bluish-white when it is charging energy. | ruby=Elekid stores electricity in its body. If it touches metal and accidentally discharges all its built-up electricity, this Pokémon begins swinging its arms in circles to recharge itself. | sapphire=Elekid stores electricity in its body. If it touches metal and accidentally discharges all its built-up electricity, this Pokémon begins swinging its arms in circles to recharge itself. | emerald=If it touches metal and discharges the electricity it has stored in its body, an Elekid begins swinging its arms in circles to recharge itself. | firered=Even in the most vicious storm, this Pokémon plays happily if thunder rumbles in the sky. | leafgreen=It rotates its arms to generate electricity, but it tires easily, so it charges up only a little bit. | diamond=It generates electricity by whirling its arms. However, it can't store the energy it makes. | pearl=It generates electricity by whirling its arms. However, it can't store the energy it makes. | platinum=A weak electric current flows between its horns. Sticking a hand there shocks the unwary. | heartgold=It rotates its arms to generate electricity, but it tires easily, so it charges up only a little bit. | soulsilver=Even in the most vicious storm, this Pokémon plays happily if thunder rumbles in the sky. | black=A weak electric current flows between its horns. Sticking a hand there shocks the unwary.| white=A weak electric current flows between its horns. Sticking a hand there shocks the unwary. }} In the anime In one of the episodes an Elekid had been trying to annoy a Marill. Dawn's Piplup then gets zapped by it.More recently, Elekid has been featured in the anime as Paul's Pokémon. While he has only been shown to use it in a handful of key battles, it had gained enough experience to evolve into an Electabuzz, then later still, it evolved into Electivire. Sprites |gldspr=Elekid G.png |gldsprs=Elekid Shiny G.png |slvspr=Elekid S.png |slvsprs=Elekid Shiny S.png |cryspr=Elekid C.gif |crysprs=Elekid Shiny C.gif |IIback=Elekid Back II.png |IIbacks=Elekid Shiny Back II.png |rbysapspr=Elekid RS.png |rbysapsprs=Elekid Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr=Elekid E.gif |emeraldsprs=Elekid Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=Elekid RS.png |frlgsprs=Elekid Shiny RS.png |IIIback=Elekid Back III.png |IIIbacks=Elekid Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=Elekid DP.png |dpsprs=Elekid Shiny DP.png |ptspr=Elekid Pt.png |ptsprs=Elekid Shiny Pt.png |hgssspr=HGSSElekid.png |hgsssprs=Elekid Shiny HGSS.png |IVback=Elekid Back IV.png |IVbacks=Elekid Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Elekid BW Sprite.png |bwsprs=Elekid Shiny BW.png |Vback=Elekid Back V.png |Vbacks=Elekid Shiny Back V.png }} Known trainers with an Elekid *Paul Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon